Babysitting! Not again
by grangertash
Summary: Alice and Jasper take on the task of babysitting their favourite neice. Alice/Jasper/Nessie. Fluff :D


Bella made her way upstairs with Renesmee in hand.

"Where are we going mummy?" She asked, her little eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Bella smiled down at her "Were going to find you some babysitters"

"Who?"

"Your Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper"

Renesmee scrunched up her nose "But they haven't looked after me in ages"

Bella laughed "Well that's because they have been trying to get out of their uncle and aunty duty's"

"And your going to put a stop to that, aren't you mummy?" She asked,

"Why yes sweetie" Bella said "Yes, I am"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxooxxoxoxoxo

"Oh no!" Alice screeched opening her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jasper said at her side immediately.

"There coming!" Alice cried.

"Who Alice?" Jasper said desperately.

"Bella and Nessie" She said pacing "She wants us to babysit!"

Jasper let out a sigh of relief "God Alice, I thought something terrible had happened"

"It has" She insisted "Do you remember the last time we babysat?"

Jasper chuckled "Who could forget?"

"Its not funny!"

"It is" Jasper told her grinning "We ended up going on a hunt for a butterfly"

"All the way to Canada!"

"And we never found the butterfly"

Alice couldn't help but let out a smile "It was fun though"

"Yes" Jasper laughed "But do you remember what happened when Bella found out"

"Don't remind me" Alice sighed "She shouted so hard she almost broke my ear drums"

"And then she wouldn't talk to us for a whole month" He chuckled.

"I can still hear her now, ALICE, JASPER, YOU LET MY DAUGHTER GO ALL THE WAY TO CANADA FOR A BUTTERFLY!"

"It wasn't our fault" Jasper insisted "Somehow when she explained it, it sounded like the right thing to do"

"QUICK HIDE" Alice screamed "THERE ALMOST HERE!"

"Goodness, Alice. There's no need to be do dramatic..."

Before he could finish his sentence though Alice had already dragged him into the closet beside her and covered his mouth with her hand, gesturing him to be quite.

"Alice, Jasper" Bella's voice called from the room "I know your in here, there's no use hiding"

"Maybe we should just go out" Jasper whispered to his wife.

"No!" Alice said quietly.

Of course Jasper only knew that Alice was enjoying every minute of this, she was such a child sometimes. Of course it only made him love her even more.

"I didn't want it to come to this" Bella hissed from outside "But I do have your favourite dress here, the one with the black jewels. Do you want me to rip it?"

Alice froze from inside the closet and before Nessie could even finish her giggle she jumped out of the closet in a flash.

"OK, OK" Alice called "We'll babysit, come here Nessie"

Nessie giggled as she jumped straight into Alice's arms. Though with Alice being so small and Nessie almost catching up with her, she didn't stay up for long and was soon running to Jaspers waiting grasp.

"Just so you know Bella, if we end up in an other country-"

"-or even an other planet-"

"-then you cant blame us! It was all Nessie"

Bella laughed "Don't worry. Nessie has promised to be good and stay at least in the country!"

"Is that right?" Jasper teased his niece tickling her

Alice smiled as she saw Jasper react with Nessie. He was so good with children, so gentle, more like the Jasper she knew.

"So, me and Edward are away hunting" Bella told them "If you need anything..."

"We'll be fine" Alice assured her pushing her out the door.

"Bye Nessie, I love you" Bella called from outside.

"Bye mum, I love you too" Nessie said between giggles as Jasper threw her up and down in his arms.

"So" Alice asked taking Nessie from Jasper's arms "What do you want to do?"

"Hmm" Jasper thought "I'm thinking...ice cream!!"

Nessie squealed and took their hand and led them to the door.

"I want chocolate!" She cried and Alice and Jasper rolled their eyes from behind.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxooxxoxoxoxo

"I'll race you" Alice cried.

"No...Alice..."

"That's just because your scared, isn't it Aunt Alice?" Nessie said smugly.

"Yeah" Alice said sticking out her tongue at her husband "SCARDY CAT"

"Very mature Alice" Jasper said rolling his eyes.

"On the count of 3"

"1"

"2"

"3"

Then they were off in a flash and then in another flash they were at the park near the ice cream shop. Jasper first, Nessie second and Alice last.

"No fair!" Alice complained "You started first"

"YES" Jasper cried "I win!"

"Now whose immature" Alice taunted.

"Mummy was right!" Nessie said from behind them.

"What did mummy say Nessie?"

"Just that the two of you were a bad influence on me because you were as excited about my adventures as I am"

Alice shrugged "Come on! Who wouldn't have been excited to chase a butterfly all the way to Canada!"

"Remember when we got the train to..."

"Come on!" Nessie interrupted "Ice Cream!!"

They made their way through the park hand in hand. Nessie grinned as Alice and Jasper swung her up and down with their arms. They were just about at the ice cream parlour when they came across something that Nessie just couldn't ignore, a three seated bike.

"Can we go on one?" Nessie asked.

"I don't know..."

"Come on plweeeeeeeessseee??" Nessie pouted.

"No!" Jasper argued "I just think its a bad idea"

"Come on Jasper" Alice said angelically while giving him a heartbreaking pout "Can we please go on?"

"Fine!" Jasper cried "But if we end up on the moon, you can tell Bella it was all you fault"

"YES!" Alice and Nessie cried each getting on a seat of the bike.

Jasper sighed and took a seat "On the count of three we peddle"

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

Then off they went. Average speed at first then they began to pick up the pace. Nessie was giggling her signature giggle, Alice was grinning from ear to ear and Jasper was holding on the both of them, trying to stop them from falling off.

It seemed though that they had underestimated the speed that 2 full vampires and one half could do on a three person peddle bike. They all pushed the peddles their hardest not realizing where or how fast they were going. They peddled and they peddled, going miles in a matter of seconds, so fast that they were invisible to the human eye.

"WAIT, STOP" Jasper yelled causing the bike to come to a sudden stop and throw the passengers off the ground and land on the hard grass.

"Are you all OK?" Jasper cried searching for Nessie and Alice.

"Yeah, That was cool!" Nessie laughed "Where's Aunt Alice?"

"In here" Alice called.

Jasper and Nessie looked round to see Alice lying face first in nearby bush. After exchanging quick glances with each other Nessie and Jasper were soon on the ground laughing uncontrollably.

"Hey!" Alice scowled "Can you help me out of here?"

"Sure honey" Jasper snorted. "You know, this is why we don't go on three person bike with our beautiful niece"

"Where are we?" Nessie asked looking around nervously.

Jasper and Alice looked around for the first time. It seemed they were in some sort of huge grass area, it was completely empty.

"Great" Jasper complained "We're in the middle of god knows where and Bella's going to kill us!"

"Wait!" Alice cried. "Do you hear that?"

They looked up and in the distance they could see dancing figures and loud drumming music coming towards them.

"Lets get out of here" Jasper said shaking his head and grabbing both the girls hands.

"No!" Alice smiled slyly "I think we could have some fun here"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxooxxoxoxoxo

Bella arrived back at the Cullen household early the next morning. She was desperate to see her daughter. She made her way to Alice and Jaspers room and without knocking, letting herself in.

Nothing seemed out of place. The three of them were lying on the bed, Nessie snoring slightly in the middle.

"Did you have fun?" Bella asked them quietly trying not to wake up Nessie.

"Yeah" Jasper laughed "Just got some ice cream, watched a couple of DVDs and she went straight to sleep"

"Yep" Alice grinned "She was a little angel"

"Well" Bella said surprised "That's great then"

"You should let her sleep" Jasper whispered "She's really tired after all those DVDs"

"Right" Bella said and she made her way out the room until something caught her eye on the TV. She made her way to the bed to take a closer look.

"Alice? Jasper?" Bella called them.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you and my daughter dancing in the opening ceremony of the Beijing Olympics?"

Nessie let out a giggle from under the duvet and suddenly all three of them had erupted in a fit of laughter.

"You took my daughter to Beijing!!" Bella shouted.

"Don't blame me" Jasper cried. "It was all Alice's fault!"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxooxxoxoxoxo**

**Hehe This is my third story in like 24 hours! I've gone posting mad! **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, thought I needed to write a bit of silly, fluffy humour lol **


End file.
